NGE - The Way To School
by j-conebox.com
Summary: The Children and the Rest of Humanity are Being Destroyed by Rei Ayanami! » Chapter II » 05/24/01
1. Chapter I

NGE - The Way To School  
By Jordan C.   
j-c@onebox.com  
icq: 16679770  
aim: LostShinjiIkari  
http://aoe.cherryblossomz.com  
  
The setting of this story takes place in Tokyo-3.  
The story starts as Rei, Asuka, and Shinji walk  
to school  
  
Shinji walks ahead of both girls and smiles. "It is  
such a beautiful day! Everyone is all busy with   
their business. Smell the flowers, the air, the.."  
  
Asuka grabs hold of Shinji's shirt collar and frowns.  
"Now, you are not acting like yourself today Shinji,  
are you?" Asuka yells.   
  
"Wh-what? Let me go! What is with you? You just  
don't go up to someone and yell at them do you?"  
Shinji asks.  
  
Rei pushes both of the aside, politely and walks   
away.   
  
Shinji and Asuka stare evily at her.  
  
"Now, there is someone I can yell at!" Asuka   
smirks. Shinji nods.   
  
Asuka skips up to Rei and pokes her on the back.  
"Now, if it isn't Rei, the daddy girl." Asuka laughs.  
  
Rei stares at Asuka blankly. "What do you want?  
Why are you looking at me? I do not like it. Get  
away before I hurt you." Rei says.  
  
Shinji looks at both Rei and Asuka and backs   
away.   
  
Asuka laughs evily. "You cannot hurt me. You  
do not have the strength to, first child."   
  
Rei begins to frown. "I can... I can very easily  
hurt you, you hag."   
  
Asuka stares, without anything to say. "Wh-  
what is with you? I never heard anything like  
that out of your mouth!"  
  
Rei smiles. "You say things even worse! So, I   
guess I can. Do you have a problem with it?"   
  
Asuka gasps then slaps Rei.   
  
Rei pats her sore face with her hand. She then   
falls to her knees and screams, "Eva 00".  
  
Asuka stares at the poor girl and backs away  
as the Evangelion Unit 00 comes up from the   
ground where Asuka was standing.  
  
Rei jumps into the cockpit of the Eva 00 and   
laughs.  
  
Asuka and Shinji begin to run upwards the  
street while Rei is not to far behind them.  
  
"This is what I call a very weird day!" Shinji  
says.  
  
Asuka nods then says, "Yes, I agree. This   
is not like Rei!"  
  
To Be Continued  



	2. Chapter II

NGE - The Way To School  
By Jordan C.   
j-c@onebox.com  
icq: 16679770  
aim: LostShinjiIkari  
http://aoe.cherryblossomz.com  
  
Okay, so far the story is good. We have Rei, the  
girl who is not acting herself, Asuka, the girl who  
acts like a b-tch, and Shinji, a noble boy. We left  
off as Asuka was about to punch Rei's face in. But,  
she was to late and now Rei is going beserk, just   
Shinji's Eva-01 and now, Shinji and Asuka are being  
chased by her! Wonder what is going to happen   
next! Well, if you want to find out, read on!   
  
"Run for your lifes! Eva-00 is acting Tokyo-3!" A man  
says as he runs off with the rest of the crowd. It seems  
that the whole world knows about Rei Ayanami's havoc  
on the earth. "This is not like her!" Asuka says. Asuka   
and Shinji are at NERV HQ and waiting for their next  
mission.   
  
"What do you mean there is another Angel?"   
Shinji yells. Misato walks up to Shinji. "Shinji dear,   
the Angel IS Eva-00!" Misato says. Shinji stares  
at Misato. "You mean, Eva-00 and Rei are being   
possessed by an Angel?!" Shinji asks. Misato  
nods. "Somehow, an Angel got into the Entry Plug  
and took over." Misato says. "Sounds just like another  
incident in the Evangelion era." Gendou says. Misato  
stares at Gendou and smiles. "Oh hello Gendou. I did  
not know you were here!" Misato says.  
  
Shinji stares at the ground, thinking of Rei and the   
Eva-00. "How could she be possessed by an Angel?"  
Shinji wonders. "She was mad to begin with when  
Asuka and Rei were fighting." Asuka walks up to   
Shinji with her Plug Suit on. "Maybe she was   
possessed to begin with after her last mission."   
Asuka says. Shinji turns towards Asuka. "Maybe  
so. But, I just do not get it." Shinji says. "Don't   
get your head mixed up in this mess. Do not  
think so hard about it. All we have to do is stop  
the Eva-00." Asuka says.   
  
"Or, you may have to destroy Rei Ayanami."   
Gendou says. Shinji and Rei turn towards Gendou.  
"You are not serious." Shinji says. Gendou gives  
Shinji a mean look and then walks away. "Well,  
let's get going!" Asuka says. Shinji turns towards  
Asuka and smiles. They both get in their Eva's and  
they launch.   
  
Rei screams as she crushes the last person she  
could find. She then steps on what is left inside  
the persons body and walks off. The crowd screams  
as Rei and the Eva come closer to them. "Now,   
who else wants to get there insides mushed?!" Rei  
says. Everyone runs off. "Oh, your making this  
desicion so hard!" Rei yells. Rei grabs a bunch of   
people then throws them on the ground, leaving  
a huge mess. Out of knowhere a huge spear flies  
into the Eva-00's body, leaving the Eva-00 moveless.  
  
"What the hell?!" Rei screams as she sees that the  
Eva-02 thew it. "Damnit, quit it, Rei! You are hurting  
to many people and I am tired of it!" Asuka screams.  
The Eva-01 flies onto the ground, carrying the rest   
of the crowds and putting them into shelter. "So,   
Asuka, ready for me? 'Cause I sure am!" Rei says.  
"So, another victim, is ready to die!" Asuka says.  
"Hey you are ready to die, I am not!" Rei says.  
The two Eva's fight on and on at eachother.  
"Ew, I don't want to see another cat fight." Shinji says.  
  
The Eva-02 holds back its hand and grabs hold of   
the Eva-00's face, ripping it to pieces. Rei screams.  
"Ready to give up, Rei?" Asuka says. "NEVER!" Rei  
screams. The Eva-00 glows a huge dark blue color  
then releases a huge beam at the Eva-02. "ASUKA!"  
Shinji screams. The Eva-02 is down on the ground,  
motionless. Shinji's eyes glow red. Shinji's Eva goes  
beserk. The Eva-01 runs towards Eva-00. "So, now,  
Shinji is ready to die." Rei says, silently. The Eva-01  
jumps ontop of Eva-00 ripping the Eva into pieces.  
The Eva-01 picks up Rei and holds her into its arm.  
  
"So, are you going to kill me just like you killed   
Kaworu?" Rei asks. Shinji's eyes widen and   
remembers Kaworu. "No, no! I do not want to kill  
you like Kaworu!" Shinji screams. "Then, just how  
are you going to kill me?" Rei asks. Shinji puts his   
face down. "I just don't know..." Shinji says.  
"Come on Shinji, just kill me. It is for the best. Kill  
me like you killed you best friend. It is good for you  
because you are going to kill another friend the same  
way. It will bring you back the memories of Kaworu  
and the fun times you had together. Just go and do it."  
Rei says. Shinji stares up and looks at Rei. He looks  
down again, with tears falling down as he squeezes  
harder on the left hand. He then stops as a big crunch  
comes from outside the Eva. Shinji screams bloody   
murder as he saw what he just did. He killed Rei.  
  
To Be Continued  
  



End file.
